Phantom Lancer
Summary The remote village of Pole had no knowledge of the wars raging in the heart of the kingdom. For them, the quiet of spear fishing and a family meal were all that a full life required. Yet war came for them nonetheless. Joining the able-bodied conscripts as they filed past their homes, the humble lancer Azwraith vowed to bring peace to his kingdom, and in so doing, his people. Placed with his kin in the vanguard of the final assault against the Dread Magus Vorn, the cost to his fellows was absolute. As the charging force battled toward the fortress, Azwraith alone among his kind remained standing, and he alone was able to infiltrate the keep. Focused and infuriated by the slaughter of his brothers, Azwraith bested each of the wizard's deadly traps and conjured guardians. Soon the simple fisherman arrived at Vorn's tower sanctum. The pair dueled through the night, pike to staff, as chaos raged below, and with a deafening cry Azwraith pierced his enemy. But the wizard did not simply expire; he exploded into uncountable shards of light, penetrating his killer with power. As the dust settled and the smoke of combat began to clear, Azwraith found himself standing among a throng of his kin. Each seemed to be dressed as he was, each seemed armed as he was, and he could sense that each thought as he did. Aware that his allies were approaching, he willed these phantoms to hide themselves, and one by one they began to vanish into nothingness. As the soldiers came upon the sanctum, they found the warrior that had bested the wizard. When they approached their champion, the lancer vanished. The pikeman who had stood before them was no more than another phantom. As Azwraith drove his pike through Vorn, the Dread Magus shattered into innumerable shards of light, saturating his killer with a strange new power. Once a humble fisherman, the Phantom Lancer spears targets from afar with Spirit Lance, spawning an illusion to harass his opponent as he closes the gap with Phantom Rush. When cornered, he vanishes briefly from the battlefield, reappearing at a nearby spot while leaving behind two Doppelgangers to confuse pursuers. In the heat of combat, Azwraith summons illusions through Juxtapose, overwhelming foes before their eyes can scarcely distinguish the Phantom Lancer from his army of clones. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Azwraith, the Phantom Lancer Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pikeman imbued with the power of the Dread Magus Vorn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Spearman, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Illusion Creation (With all of his abilities), Light Manipulation, Energy Projection and Speed Reduction (via Spirit Lance), Teleportation and Invisibility (via Doppelganger), Speed Boost (via Phantom Rush), Duplication (via Juxtapose), Soul Manipulation (via Diffusal Lance) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Killed Vorn, a powerful magus who should be somewhat comparable to other powerful magi such as Invoker and Rubick) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Traded blows with Vorn) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with spear. Several meters with spells Standard Equipment: Many spears he has collected throughout his life Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Azwraith jabs the opponent with his spear. *'Spirit Lance:' Sends a magical spirit lance to a target enemy unit that damages and slows, while summoning an illusory phantom to attack the unit. **''Azwraith's proficiency at spearing his family's meal of fish is proving quite useful in the battlefield.'' *'Doppelganger:' Phantom Lancer briefly vanishes from the battlefield. After 1 second, Phantom Lancer and any of his nearby illusions reappear at a random position within the targeted location, along with two additional doppelgangers. Extends duration of all illusions. The two added doppelgangers have different properties: one takes normal damage and deals none, while the other takes increased damage and deals less damage. **''Dread Magus Vorn's death imbued the Phantom Lancer with the ability to blend with all spectrums of light.'' *'Phantom Rush:' When targeting an enemy for an attack, Phantom Lancer quickly charges into range, gaining a temporary agility boost upon reaching the target. Phantom Lancer's illusions also have this ability. **''Azwraith knows that on the field of battle, speed can mean everything.'' *'Juxtapose:' Phantom Lancer has a chance to fracture his presence, creating an illusion of himself. Illusions also have a chance to fracture further. Illusions created from Phantom Lancer last for 8 seconds, while illusions created from other illusions last 4 seconds. **''Each of Azwraith's lance attacks feels like two from a normal warrior; or three; or four...'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Valve Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Spear Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8